Sabía que estaba perdido
by Smithback
Summary: Universo alterno, one-shot en el que Teddy comenta sobre la nueva pareja  de su padre, Remus, .y un amor jamás correspondido.


Sabía que estaba perdido, desde el primer momento en que la vi. Podía además recordar con lujo de detalle como comenzó todo.

Yo, Tedd Remus Lupin he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida solo con mi padre, Remus. Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre, quien murió cuando tenía tres años en un ataque terrorista por un sujeto que se hacía llamar 'Voldemort'. Soy, a pesar de eso, un chico afortunado; tengo a mi padre que me ama y cuida; tengo a mi padrino que me malcría y consiente; tengo a mis amigos con quienes comparto todo; quiero ser policía y algún día, si todo va como lo planeo, seré un detective de la Interpol. Definitivamente Me sentía afortunado. El único detalle que a veces me ensombrecía el día, era mi padre, no precisamente su persona, sino la falta de alguien que lo amase.

Desde la muerte de mi madre, hace ya mas de quince años, my padre no había salido con ninguna otra mujer, mucho menos se había vuelto a enamorar; Como deseaba que encontrase de nuevo el amor.

Recuerdo, también, como comenzó todo. Al principio fueron pequeños cambios, imperceptibles casi. Pero estaban ahí.

Una mañana, al bajar a desayunar, mi padre estaba preparando el desayuno sonriendo. No era que mi padre no sonriera, pero tampoco era que lo hiciera por cualquier cosa. No le presté atención aquella vez. Unas semanas mas tarde, al estar cenando mi padre comenzó la conversación. Tampoco era que no conversásemos, todo lo contrario; ambos disfrutamos de largas e interesantes charlas sobre todos los temas; desde las noticias, ciencia, el trabajo, chicas, etc. Pero era yo quien siempre iniciaba las conversaciones. Otro detalle que podría parecer insignificante era que mi padre había cambiado su lugar de lectura; No era un cambio radical, fue de un sofá a un sillón. Desde que mi madre murió, mi padre no había cambiado de lugar. Mi madre solía recostarse en el largo sillón, mientras Remus, en el sofá individual le leía en voz alta; en quince años, no se había sentado en el sillón, como si Ninfa dora siguiese ahí, esperando a que le leyesen. Ese día cambió de lugar sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Entre entrenamientos, notar ligeros cambios con mi padre y el seguir de la vida, llegó Diciembre. Tuve al fin vacaciones para visitar a mis amigos James y Albus, ambos mas jóvenes que yo, hijos de mi padrino Harry, además de aún asistir a la misma escuela a la que fui yo, Hogwarts escuela para niños superdotados, misma escuela en la que trabajaba mi padre. Fue en una reunión que tuve con ellos en la que me enteré de lo que pasaba.

"tiene las piernas mas largas que te puedas imaginar." Me dijo James.

"creo que nadie le puede ganar a su intelecto." Siguió Albus.

Hablaban de la nueva maestra y de su 'amigable' relación con mi padre. No podía sentirme más feliz. No me importó que me dijesen que era mucho mas joven que mi padre, mientras él fuese feliz, ella accediera, y no hubiese terceras partes afectadas, todo estaba bien.

Cierto día, ya pasadas las vacaciones, terminé mis entrenamientos antes de la hora. Pensé que sería una buena idea visitar a mi padre en su trabajo, y por que no, conocer a su nueva 'amiga'; -bien, ése era el único motivo-. Llegué a la hora de salida, por lo que los pasillos estaban a reventar por lo que me costó trabajo encontrar el aula de mi padre. Al estar cerca de el aula, vi a mi padre sobre las cabezas de los demás; me alegró verlo sonriente y algo nervioso, no alcanzaba a ver con quien estaba hablando, pero me hacía una buena idea. Cuando pude esquivar a todos los estudiantes y llegar a su lado, la persona con quien mi padre estaba hablando ya no estaba, mientras mi padre veía con sonrisa idiota hacia la dirección en la que supuse ella se había ido. Le sonreí a mi padre y lo invité a comer. El pareció por fin percatarse de mi presencia y saliendo de su ensueño aceptó.

Algunos meses más tarde, yo seguía percibiendo esos cambios con mi padre, pero me preocupaba que no me dijese nada sobre la chica. Suponía yo que era la cuestión de la edad lo que lo detenía, así que cierto día comencé a contarle que se rumoraba el que una compañera mía salía con un profesor bastante mayor que ella; de inmediato la historia capturó la atención de mi padre; yo le dije que la chica seguía siendo muy profesional, al igual que el profesor y que ni yo ni ninguno de mis compañeros veían problema alguno. Por supuesto la historia era ficticia y tuve que esquivar algunas preguntas de mi padre como el nombre de la chica o el del profesor, así como sus edades, no había pensado en tantos detalles para la historia.

Lo único que conseguí de mi padre a partir de ese momento era algún que otro comentario sobre la profesora Granger y fue así como supe que era una especie de genio, que conocía a Harry desde hace algún tiempo y que al igual que mi padre, no podía vivir lejos de un libro. Cada vez me desesperaba mas el que mi padre no diera un paso mas adelante, aunque los cambios seguían. Tuve que esperar alrededor de seis meses para que al fin mi padre hiciera algo. Cierto día mi padre actuaba nervioso, cambiaba de tema intempestivamente, estaba distraído y parecía querer decirme algo; después de una tortuosa cena, me lo dijo; no era la gran cosa, había invitado a cenar a la profesora Granger para la siguiente semana. Yo me mostré más que complacido.

Toda la semana fue un caos; mi padre cambiaba muebles, se fue a cortar el cabello, pasó toda la semana escogiendo su ropa, buscando recetas para la cena,-creo que nunca había roto tantos trastes-, hacía preguntas extrañas; me parecía una quinceañera en su primera cita. Yo iba entre lo divertido y exasperado. El día de la cita fue el peor y realmente no quiero entrar en detalles de cómo sobrevivimos mi padre y yo a aquel día; solo diré que ahora le temo a la estufa.

Mi padre y yo estábamos terminando la ensalada cuando sonó el timbre, my padre casi tira la mesa y me ofrecí a abrir la puerta. Maldigo ese momento.

Sabía que estaba perdido; desde el primer momento en que la vi. Me quedé parado como idiota con la puerta y mi boca abierta. .

"¡Hola, soy Hermione Granger!"

No podía creer tan maravillosa visión. Un sonido en la cocina me sacó de mi embobamiento y con un saludo torpe la invité a pasar. No sabía que decirle o como comportarme, así que me excusé y fui donde mi padre. Mi padre no estaba en mejor estado, era un manojo de nervios y varias veces estuvo a punto de tirar la comida. Yo sentía que no podía articular palabra; así que la mayor parte de la cena me quedé callado viendo a mi plato, no sin desviar una que otra mirada a la joven mujer.

Sabía que era joven y bella, en mas de una ocasión había escuchado a James decir: 'Tanta carne y yo chimuelo.' Refiriéndose a la bella maestra, me habían advertido que era muy joven, pero en verdad no tenía idea de cuanto. Mientras avanzaba la cena mi padre se fue relajando y comportándose mas natural con ella. Me pude dar cuenta por que mi padre estaba tan enamorado. En verdad era una mujer excepcional. Se preocupaba por los derechos de los migrantes, la discriminación, el calentamiento mundial, era increíblemente inteligente, podía hablar de política al igual que de ciencias, libros, biología, y el comportamiento de las personas.

Poco después de terminar la cena, me escabullí a mi cuarto para darles privacidad y para no pensar en ella. No pude dormir esa noche, visiones de tan deliciosa mujer invadían mi mente, aún sabiendo que estaba mal. No solo era la mujer a la que mi padre quería, sino que era mayor que yo, -solo seis años dijo una voz en mica besa que sospechosamente se parecía a la de James-.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre un poco nervioso me preguntó lo que pensaba de Hermione; tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no decirle que la quería para mí. Solo dije que me parecía una mujer maravillosa y que hacía una gran pareja con él. Mi padre me dio una sonrisa que estuve seguro le venía de lo mas profundo del alma y me sentí terrible por querer algo que a él lo hacía tan feliz.

Tuve que aguantar más visitas de ella, tuve que resistir el escuchar cada vez más de ella y el que mi padre respirase y pensase solo en ella. Después de un año, me fui de la casa, conseguí un departamento cerca de la estación de policías y con esa escusa me fui. La verdad era que sabía que estaban planeando vivir juntos y no podría yo resistir más. Con todas mis bendiciones le dije a mi padre que se casase con ella. Mi padre sorprendido, me abrazó y me dijo que no sabía lo que significaba eso para él. Quizá no sabía lo que eso significase para él, pero sabía lo que significaba para mi, el sentir mi corazón romperse.

He resistido verlos casarse, verlos vivir juntos, verlos tener hijos, mis medios hermanos a quienes adoro. Pero aún pienso en ella, no sé si algún día dejaré de hacerlo. Pero el ver a mi padre tan feliz es suficiente para mí.

*notas de la autora:

Lo de 'tanta carne y yo chimuelo.' Recuerdo que hace muucho tiempo, un amigo me dijo eso respecto a una maestra.

Del por que salió éste one-shot: quería ver algo con Tedd y Hermione, la única forma que se me ocurrió fue un timetravel, pero no me encajan todas las piezas; así que una fría mañana de sábado salió esto.

Dejen comentarios. Escribir algo así es nuevo para mí. Sus críticas, tanto buenas como malas me serán de mucha ayuda.

Los personajes y lugares aquí referidos pertenecen a la-que-si-debe-ser-nombrada, J. K. R.


End file.
